Because You Called My Name
by reauvafs
Summary: Hiyoshi harus menanyakan hal ini pada orang yang sering melakukannya. Shisido dan Ootori siap untuk mendengarkan kegelisahan calon buchou Hyotei tersebut. [Happy belated AtoHiyo Day 2k17!]


**Because You Called My Name**

By:Reauvafs

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Character: Hiyoshi W, Ootori C, Shisido R

Disclaimer: Belong to Takekon

Summary: Hiyoshi harus menanyakan hal ini pada orang yang sering melakukannya. Shisido dan Ootori siap untuk mendengarkan kegelisahan calon buchou Hyotei tersebut.

* * *

Author's Note: HAPPY ATOHIYO DAY 2K17! cintaku tidak pernah habis untuk AtoHiyo. Pergi kemanapun inilah tempatku kembali. Bisa dibilang ini kaya prequel Lifted up The Anxiety? Ah yha 11-12 lha plotnya. Bedanya yang satu cuma tersirat, yang ini real plotnya.

Saya bukannya lupa. Serius. RL terlalu menuntut banyak, AtoHiyo jadi terpojok…

Btw judulnya efek lagu Hachi yang indah itu... Eine Kleine.

* * *

 **Because You Called My Name**

Di salah satu sisi dalam ruang santai yang tersedia di kamp U-17 kita dapat melihat seorang anak dengan wajah datarnya bergerak ke sana ke mari seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia Hiyoshi Wakashi dari Hyotei.

Tidak banyak orang di ruangan tersebut, paling hanya Zaizen Hikaru yang sepertinya tertidur di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu dan Yagyuu Hiroshi yang membaca novel dengan santainya. Keduanya tidak melihat gerak-gerik aneh Hiyoshi, namun mereka dapat mendengar langkah kakinya yang kerap menjauh dan mendekat dari keduanya.

Awalnya Yagyuu merasa biasa saja dengan sikap anak tersebut, tapi makin lama langkahnya semakin mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca. Sebagai seorang Gentleman, ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan emosi pada orang lain meskipun Hiyoshi telah menghilangkan momen menegangkan di tengah cerita yang dibacanya. Ia berusaha menahan sampai akhirnya kerutan di keningnya agak sedikit tampak.

"Ada apa, Hiyoshi-kun?" Tanyanya lembut, ia menandai bukunya dengan pembatas dan menutupnya sementara. Jika berkorban dengan menghentikan sejenak bacaannya dapat menghilangkan sang _pengganggu,_ maka itu merupakan bayaran yang cukup.

Hiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya. Dipandangnya pria berkacamata yang umurnya setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia tidak berniat menceritakan apa yang dipikirkannya pada orang asing—heck, bahkan pada anggota reguler pun ia hampir tidak pernah.

Ia baru tersadar bahwa gerak-geriknya mungkin tanpa sadar mengganggu Yagyuu yang sedang khidmat membaca novel. Hiyoshi tahu betul perasaan kesal yang berkecamuk saat klimaks cerita sudah di ambang mata namun ada orang lain yang mengganggu sehingga konsentrasi akan perasaan tegang sebelumnya menjadi hilang.

Dengan nada suara datar seperti biasanya, akhirnya Hiyoshi menjawab. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf mengganggu." Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Selama berjalan di lorong, pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana. Sangat aneh memang, seorang Hiyoshi Wakashi begitu terbawa oleh sesuatu sampai-sampai sikapnya terlihat aneh di mata orang lain. Sesekali pikirannya kembali ke keadaan sekarang dan menyadari bahwa begitu sepi orang yang berlalu-lalang di lorong ini.

Tadi ia sempat berpapasan dengan Sengoku Kiyosumi bersama dengan anak tahun pertama dari Yamabuki bernama Dan Taichi, tidak berapa lama ia mendengar orang yang berteriak kelaparan dari arah ruang makan yang baru saja dilewatinya, dari suara besar itu dapat dipastikan itu adalah Tanishi Kei dari Higa, selanjutnya ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Saeki Kojirou.

 _Bukannya itu banyak?_

Tidak, biasanya di lorong ada banyak orang, umumnya mereka beriringan dengan sekolah masing-masing dan diiringi dengan teriakan keras penuh semangat. Ambil contohnya si rambut merah meledak dari Shitenhoji.

 _Ah._

Hiyoshi mulai teringat, beberapa dari mereka—termasuk Kintaro Tooyama yang barusan disebutnya, pergi ke luar negri untuk mengikuti World Cup U-17. Pantas saja frekuensi orang yang biasanya berjalan-jalan di lorong semakin berkurang. Lagipula sekarang memang waktunya latihan untuk sebagian anak SMP, jadi itulah mengapa lorong begitu sepi.

Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka pergi. Seminggu-kah? Hiyoshi merasa bahwa mereka yang pecundang berjersey hitam baru saja bangkit dari neraka dunia dan selanjutnya beberapa orang dipilih untuk mengikuti kejuaraan internasional.

Well, Hiyoshi tidak peduli soal itu. Ia sadar banyak orang yang kekuatannya di ambang batas antara bukan manusia dan monster di angkatannya. Yang ia perlu lakukan di kamp pelatihan ini adalah memperkuat diri agar siap menjadi buchou Hyotei yang tangguh di tahun depan.

Jika membahas buchou Hyotei, pikirannya kembali ke pertandingannya dengan Atobe kemarin dulu. Ia kalah dengan terhormat dengan Atobe yang mempercayakan Hyotei padanya. Itu merupakan momen yang penting baginya karena setidaknya kemampuan bertahannya sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

 _Tidak ada yang aneh, kan?_

Hiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya. Inilah yang aneh. Setiap ia mengingat momen itu entah kenapa sesuatu—atau seseorang dari dalam hatinya bertanya seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan pertandingan tersebut?

Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang membuat batinnya kerap mempertanyakannya. Tapi apa? Hiyoshi merasa tidak ada yang aneh sampai harus dipertanyakan seperti itu. Setelah ia dan yang lain kembali ke kamp ini, Hiyoshi semakin memperkuat daya tahannya. Kini hasilnya ia masih belum lengser dari court 2.

Tapi ada sesuatu… Sesuatu yang menghantuinya sejak pertandingan tersebut. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kadang menjadi tidak menentu begini.

 _Wakashi_

Wakashi? Itu nama utamanya. Apa yang aneh dengan itu? Ia mulai mengingat-ingat lagi apa hubungan antar namanya dan kejadian dulu.

[ _Ini hadiah perpisahan dariku. Jangan berkedip,_ _ **Wakashi**_ _._ ]

 _Wakashi. Atobe-san pernah memanggilku Wakashi?,_ Hiyoshi mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan orang-orang yang kerap memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil, itu memberikan kesan tidak mengenakkan pada anak tahun kedua ini. Penyebutan nama tersebut biasanya diucapkan pada kedua orang yang begitu akrab dan dekat.

Apa ia dengan Atobe akrab? Tidak.

Apa mereka dekat? Tidak.

Tunggu, Shisido juga—bahkan sejak dulu ia memaggilnya dengan Wakashi, namun Hiyoshi merasa itu hal yang tidak sepatutnya dipermasalahkan.

 _Tapi kenapa hanya pada saat itu ia merasa tidak nyaman begini?_

Hiyoshi tidak mengetahui jawaban atas rentetan pertanyaan yang terkumpul di pikirannya maupun sikap anehnya belakangan ini. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada orang yang menjadi contoh sebelumnya.

"Ootori, Shisido-san, apa kalian ada di dalam?" Hiyoshi mengetuk pintu kamar keduanya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengecek lapangan dan ruangan di dalam gedung, keduanya tidak ditemukan dimanapun jadi kemungkinan besar keduanya ada di dalam sini.

Terdengar suara derap langkah cepat dari dalam kamar. Hiyoshi mengambil sedikit jarak dari pintu tersebut, berjaga-jaga jika orang yang membukakan pintu begitu bersemangat hingga membantingnya keras.

Seseorang berambut abu-abu tua dengan tinggi tidak normal untuk anak SMP muncul di depan Hiyoshi. Dengan senyum cerianya, ia menyapa Hiyoshi dengan penuh semangat. "Ada apa, Hiyoshi? Ayo, masuk!"

Ootori menarik tangannya, berusaha menyeretnya ke dalam kamar. Awalnya Hiyoshi mengira ada setengah bagian Golden Pair yang bertengger di sini, namun ternyata Kikumaru Eiji tidak ada di sudut manapun dalam kamar.

Yah, itu adalah hal yang baik. Rasanya akan sangat memalukan jika orang dari Seigaku menguping pembicaraan yang aneh seperti ini.

Shisido yang tadinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja belajarnya, kini bangkit dari kursi dan duduk dengan satu kaki berpijak di lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna biru. Ia mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk bersamanya di sana.

"Tumben," Shisido mengawali pembicaraan, matanya mengawasi juniornya yang seperti keajaiban tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarnya, seperti meminta bantuan. "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh padaku." Ucap Hiyoshi langsung ke akar permasalahannya, tanpa basa-basi. "Belakangan ini—tidak, sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Hanya saja sekarang semakin menghantuiku."

"Tunggu." Shisido mengambil topinya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di kasur dan memasangnya terbalik seperti biasa. "Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan alien dan kawan-kawannya? Aku sudah bosan, Waka—"

"Bukan!" Hiyoshi menyangkal. Kedua matanya seperti telah menemukan sesuatu pada diri Shisido. "Itu. Itu yang menghantuiku. Kenapa kau suka memanggil nama orang dengan nama kecilnya, Shisido-san?"

Keduanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Hiyoshi. Yah, itu sangat mengagetkan. Mereka sudah menduga alasan kedatangan anak tahun kedua itu tidak jauh-jauh dari latihan dan alien, tapi ini?

Shisido menyentuh keningnya, matanya tertutup sembari mengingat pertanyaannya. "Tadi kau bertanya, kenapa?" Hiyoshi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Itu kebiasaanku. Beberapa orang kupanggil dengan nama utama mereka. Kau dan Choutaro bukanlah pengecualian."

"Yang kutanya kenapa, bukan siapa-siapa saja yang kau panggil begitu."

"Tentu saja itu karena aku menganggap kalian sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Yah, yang seperti itulah." Shisido terlihat sedikit tergesa-gesa, bingung akan jawaban apa yang sepantasnya dikeluarkan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya dengan gugup. "Memangnya kau tidak suka?"

Hiyoshi menatapnya bingung. "Tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

"Lalu apa masalahmu hingga membicarakan hal tersebut padaku?" Ia seperti sedang menahan emosi. Anak tahun kedua ini memang terkadang senang membuatnya kesal. Bukan hanya Shisido, tapi yang lain pun juga merasa demikian.

"Aku sempat mendengar seseorang yang kukenal memanggilku dengan nama itu. Suaranya tidak begitu kedengaran, namun aku yakin sekali ia memanggilku begitu. Sejak saat itu entah kenapa aku merasa ada perasaan tidak nyaman."

"Dan siapa orang itu?" Tanya Ootori dengan penuh semangat. _Jangan-jangan ada seorang gadis yang Hiyoshi suka?_

"Siapapun orangnya yang jelas… Mengganggu. Saat Shisido-san memanggilku Wakashi aku tampak cuek, tapi saat ia yang mengatakan… Aneh sekali rasanya. Aku tidak seperti yang biasanya."

Ootori dapat melihat sedikit rona wajah Hiyoshi yang menyiratkan rasa bingung namun terdapat perasaan malu. Ia senang dengan perubahan sikap temannya. Sangat menggemaskan. Siapa yang tidak senang saat orang yang kesehariannya cemberut kini sedikit menampakkan kesenangan yang terselubung?

Ia melirik pasangan doublesnya yang sepertinya juga kebingungan dengan permasalahan Hiyoshi. Apa di dunia ini banyak orang yang kekurangan petunjuk tentang gejala seperti itu?

Kedua tangan Ootori menggenggam pundak Hiyoshi. Cengkramannya begitu lembut namun tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja. "Kau sebenarnya senang, Hiyoshi!"

"Hah?"

"Dengan memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecilnya bukankah ia akan merasa lebih berarti? Itu yang kau rasakan. Shisido-san memanggil banyak orang dengan nama aslinya, jadi wajar kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Ootori?"

"Maksudku, kau merasa aneh karena orang tersebut pasti jarang memanggil orang dengan nama kecil. Adalah hal langka jika ia menyebut nama seperti itu pada orang lain. Kau merasa aneh karena kau termasuk salah satunya! Atau jangan-jangan hanya kau yang dipanggilnya begitu?"

Hiyoshi menepis kedua tangan sahabatnya itu. "Bukan cuma aku, kok. Tapi memang jarang."

"Berarti ia menganggapmu spesial! Ya 'kan, Shisido-san?"

Shisido menganggukkan kepala. Hiyoshi semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan yang seenaknya saja digerakkan oleh Ootori. "Berarti kemungkinannya satu; kau menganggapnya spesial di saat ia memanggil namamu."

"Hah… Memangnya kenapa? Dia tidak kuanggap dalam konteks begitu, kok."

Ootori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, Hiyoshi. Kau merasa tidak nyaman karena kau tidak menyangka orang itu akan memanggilmu begitu. Semua orang punya penilaian berbeda soal kesan saat orang berharga memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Aku pun senang saat Shisido-san memanggilku Choutaro!"

Anak tahun kedua yang baru saja mengeluarkan isi hatinya pun kini menutup mulutnya—yang sudah jelas terlambat itu. Shisido agak sedikit kaget dengan untaian kata partnernya itu, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum karenanya. Adalah hal yang menyenangkan saat tahu isi hati orang yang senang karenamu, kan?

"Ma-maaf, Shisido-san!" Ootori menundukkan kepalanya, matanya begitu takut menatap senpainya itu.

Shisido menghela napas. "Untuk apa minta maaf sih, _Choutaro_?"

"Ha-habis..." Ootori mencari-cari alasan yang tepat namun tidak menemukannya. Ia menengok ke arah Hiyoshi yang memandang keduanya dengan bosan. Seketika ide datang kepadanya. "Ja-jadi siapa yang memanggilmu begitu, Hiyoshi?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya." Hiyoshi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengamati rupa Shisido. "Apa kau merasa senang memanggil Ootori begitu?"

"Hah? Tentu saja senang." Jawaban yang diberikan anak tahun ketiga itu terlihat sedikit ragu, membuat Hiyoshi curiga akan keseriusan jawabannya. "U-untuk apa aku memanggil orang dengan nama kecilnya jika aku tak suka padanya?"

Mata Hiyoshi semakin memicing, merasakan keanehan dari implikasi pernyataan Shisido. "Jadi kau suka Ootori dan aku?"

"Su-!" Wajah Shisido memerah, ia palingkan matanya dari juniornya. "Bu-bukan begitu! Kalian 'kan juniorku dan-Kenapa aku pada kau-Choutaro-"

"Yah, aku tidak bilang suka dalam konteks cinta, lho." Ucap Hiyoshi dengan wajah datar namun nada suaranya terkesan mengerjai. "Tapi jangan-jangan..."

Shisido semakin dibuat tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Di lain pihak Ootori terkesan setuju dengan keisengan Hiyoshi namun ia juga merasa kasihan dengan senpainya yang berniat memberi pencerahan justru ditekan oleh temannya.

"Sudah." Ootori memberi isyarat pada keduanya untuk berhenti, yang dengan patuhnya diikuti oleh Hiyoshi. "Jangan memutar pembicaraan, Hiyoshi."

"Tidak, kok." Sangkalnya. Ootori memandangnya dengan tatapan 'aku tahu kau bohong dan aku juga senang tapi berhentilah mengganggu Shisido-san dan mengakulah siapa orang misterius itu' padanya. "Yah, habis Shisido-san gampang sekali dikerjai."

"Wakashi-!" Shisido mendesis kesal. "Kau itu memang juniorku yang paling senang membuat masalah! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau begitu!"

"Dan aku juga tidak berminat menjadikannya yang terakhir." Balas Hiyoshi simpel sembari berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Terima kasih atas pencerahannya."

"Jangan pergi dulu, Hiyoshi!" Ootori mencari alasan agar temannya tidak segera kabur tanpa memberitahunya siapa orang tersebut. "Kau kan belum memberitahu kami siapa orangnya!"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang akan memberitahumu?" Hiyoshi sudah berdiri di depan pintu, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menarik kenopnya. "Lagipula... Aku sudah tahu kenapa."

"Hah?"

"Selamat sore, Shisido-san, Ootori."

Dan wujud anak berkepala jamur itu sudah menghilang sebelum keduanya sempat memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Hiyoshi sudah mencatatnya dalam memori. Ootori begitu senang saat Shisido memanggilnya dengan nama kecil dan begitupun sebaliknya. Awalnya mereka tidak akrab-semua orang memang awalnya tidak saling mengenal, kan?

 _Kau merasa aneh karena orang tersebut pasti jarang memanggil orang dengan nama kecilnya._

Ya, Atobe memang jarang memanggil orang dengan nama kecil, paling hanya Akutagawa dan Taki yang dipanggilnya begitu. Dan dengan Hiyoshi maka jadi tiga.

Jarang sekali ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Kenangannya dulu saat SD hanya anak-anak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'waka-chan' dan itu terdengar sangat feminim dan membuatnya malu.

Ia benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi meski berusaha ditutupinya, Hiyoshi merasa senang dengan itu. Apalagi jika ia mengingat momen pengucapannya.

Atobe ingin memberikan pululan terakhir untuk mengakhiri pertandingan jangka panjangnya melawan Hiyoshi dengan jurus andalannya, _Hametsu e No Rondo._

[Inilah hadiah perpisahan dariku. Jangan berkedip, _**Wakashi**_!]

 _Wakashi. Wakashi. Wakashi_.

Itu terdengar seperti panggilan tidak sengaja. Atobe tidak pernah memanggilnya Wakashi sekalipun sebelumnya, tapi di saat itu yang dapat Hiyoshi bayangkan adalah...

Atobe mengakui kekuatan serta usahanya selama ini. Pukulan terakhirnya itu adalah ucapan selamat atas pencapaiannya selama ini. Begitu lembut, begitu tulus—

"Oya, ada apa, Hiyoshi? Sedang bahagia?"

Hiyoshi terbangun dari lamunannya dan disambut oleh senpai berkacamatanya. Oshitari mengawasi perubahan Hiyoshi dengan wajah penasaran. Ia baru menyadari bahwa senyumnya sudah tercetak jelas di wajahnya, tidak begitu kelihatan, tapi cukup jelas di mata lelaki Kansai itu.

Oh, sial. Memang seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan omong kosong Ootori. Lihat ini, bahkan Oshitari menyadari keanehannya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, penuh kebohongan. Hiyoshi tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pandai dalam menutupi sesuatu karena matanya yang mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai arah.

Oshitari yang menyadari hal itupun hanya memasang seringai kecil. "Jadi efek Atobe memanggilmu _Wakashi_ membuatmu begitu senang, ya?"

"Hah—" Kedua mata abu-abu Hiyoshi terbuka lebar, ia terlihat gelagapan. "Apa—Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Oshitari-san."

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku muncul tak lama setelah kau baru saja keluar dari kamar Ootori dan Shisido?" Hiyoshi berpikir sejenak, kemudian wajah datarnya berubah menjadi ketakutan akan kemungkinan yang tidak mengenakkan baginya. "Ya, kalian terlalu senang untuk bicara bertiga dan kebetulan aku sedang bosan jadi aku _tidak sengaja_ mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu tentang Atobe-san." Sanggahnya kembali, kali ini Hiyoshi berani menatap mata Oshitari. "Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata begitu."

"Memang tidak. Tapi menurut _analisisku_ ," Oshitari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bertengger terlalu ke bawah di bagian hidungnya. "Kau sering melamun setelah pertandingan eliminasi itu."

"Aku pergi, Oshitari-san." Merasa dirinya akan kalah telak dengan ucapan demi ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Hiyoshi mencoba untuk kabur dari situasi ini dan sukses, hanya saja Oshitari menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum Hiyoshi benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanya.

"Jika Atobe memanggilmu dengan nama kecil, itu berarti ia menganggapmu cukup berharga, lho."

Hiyoshi mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau terlihat sempat mendengar ucapannya. Masa bodoh dengan omong kosong Oshitari, lagipula Hiyoshi juga tidak mendengar jelas pengucapan Atobe, tapi—

 _Berharap sedikit boleh, kan?_

 **End**

UUUGH ATOHIYO ITU INDAH BANGET YA


End file.
